


My heart carries on, but my head knows better

by BrightRiver



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 The Summit of My Desires, F/M, Missing Scene, Winifred is jealous, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRiver/pseuds/BrightRiver
Summary: Missing scene from The Summit of My Desires (Episode 6, Season 3)I have always wondered how Gilbert arranged for Winifred and her parents travel from the Fair to the dance. Earlier in the day Gilbert takes Sebastian and Delly to the Fair, then goes to Bright River to collect Winifred and her family. But how do they get to the Dance after?? Sebastian would have needed to return home with Delly with the carriage leaving Gilbert without a carriage. This fic is filling in the gap and having some fun with Winifred's character as she observes Anne and Gilbert together.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	My heart carries on, but my head knows better

“Sebastian you need to stop laughing,” Gilbert said through gritted teeth should Winifred and her family be able to lip read from their place by Lawson's tent. Gilbert's request only made Sebastian chuckle more.

“The skittish bride forgot to organise the carriage for his betrothed.”

“We aren't betrothed and probably won't be after this.” Gilbert huffed in frustration at the mess he had made. “How did I forget to organise transport to the dance after the fair?”

“So you are thinking of marriage” Sebastian continued chancing a look over his shoulder at Winifred. By the way she was standing it was clear to him Winifred was hoping to hear what Gilbert had rushed away talk to Sebastian about.

“No – yes – I don't know. Stop asking me that.”

Sebastian knew when to reel in the banter. He clapped a hand on Gilbert's shoulder telling him to take a breath. “The dance is not far from here. Marilla and Matthew are staying for the festivities, perhaps you can borrow their carriage. Take Mr. and Mrs. Rose along with Miss. Rose to the hall. Matthew and Marilla can ride with Mr. and Mrs. Lynde, Anne with the Barry's or another friend? Then you can borrow the Cuthbert's carriage to take the Rose's back to Bright River Station, return to the Hall, and get a lift home with the Cuthbert's. How does that sound?”

Gilbert groaned. “You make it sound so easy.”

Sebastian chuckled as he moved his hand back to pram with Delly inside. “That's because it is. Our neighbours will help. How about I find them and organise everything for you? Best you get back to your guests. Not sure running after another girl was a good way to impress Miss Rose?”

Gilbert quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“For someone at the top of their class at school you do miss a lot.”

“I'm not first, I think Anne beat me in the mock exams -”

Sebastian shook his head. “Anne, Anne, Anne...” he muttered under his breath. “I see Matthew and Marilla now. Let me have a chat, you go back to the Rose's.”

Winifred was all too conscious of the fact Gilbert was walking towards her. She had been standing with her profile to him and Sebastian, watching their conversation from her peripheral. Since Gilbert had stumbled over his introduction of her and later ran after his friend Anne “the family friend” Winifred had become anxious about Gilbert's true intentions.

Over the course of the afternoon Winifred wondered if she was reading too much into his actions. Gilbert was handsome, smart, kind, funny, but also naïve. V _ery_ naïve. She had never courted a man from a small rural town, perhaps the rules and codes were more relaxed. She had been looking forward to visiting the Fair with him for weeks. It was all she could think about. Her mother had met her excitement when she suggested they purchase a new dress for the occasion. After all the invitation was a clear indication he was thinking to more than courtship. At least this is what she had thought.

Winifred liked that you could read Gilbert's emotions easily. At least she thought they were easy to decipher. What she did know was that Gilbert didn't just wear his heart was on his sleeve. He wore it in his smile, the way he rubbed the back of his neck, scuffed his shoes, cocked an eyebrow. He didn't play games or act coy. When he returned to the judging tent Winifred had gently prodded for more information about this Anne with an E looking for any sign he held romantic affection for her. To Winifred's comfort it didn't appear to be any. At least she hoped there were none. It wasn't the first time she read a book wrong.

“My apologies.” Gilbert came to stand in front of Winifred and her parents. “It appears Sebastian will need to return home soon with Delphine. I have secured a carriage and will take you all to the Hall for the festivities.”

Mrs. Rose hummed, offering a small smile at Gilbert. Winifred knew Mother had not taken Gilbert's misstep lightly. If Gilbert hadn't worked for Mr. Ward, her fathers best friend, Winifred knew neither would have allowed this meeting let alone the tea dates, walking her home after work, or writing him letters these past three months.

“Did you mention a lobster boil tonight?”

“Yes, the infamous lobster boil.” Gilbert beamed. “Mr. Lawrence Bell said the lobster's were big this year. I will admit I'm looking forward to a bite soon.”

Winifred glanced a look at her parents. Both were distracted by a group of men taking down a tent. Using the moment she decided to take a step closer to Gilbert so that he might take his arm in hers again. Inhaling deeply, she blinked her eyes, ready to anticipate the forwardness of her move. As she was about to lift her arm Gilbert stepped away.

“Here come's Sebastian and Delphine now. They must be getting ready to go.”

“Your school friend Anne and her family are with him too.” Winifred's brows scrunched together as she followed Gilbert's gaze. “She looks to be in better spirits.”

“Perhaps the hot air balloon improved the day. What about you Winnie, care to take a turn”

“Goodness no, I'm scared of heights.”

“That's one thing about Anne, definitely not scared of heights. You should have seen the tree she made me climb last year. Felt like the biggest one on the Island. Oh good, they are all coming over with Miss Stacy my teacher.”

Winifred returned a tight-lipped smile, pulling herself back as the two groups came together.

“Mr. and Mrs. Rose, Miss Rose, I am getting ready to go home and put my daughter to sleep. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Sebastian extended his free hand to Mr. Rose, while the other held Delphine.

Delphine's small arms let go of her fathers jacket and reached out for Gilbert. “That's if my daughter would like to leave.” Gilbert lifted the young child into his arms as everyone laughed at Sebastians comment. “She is very fond of her Uncle.”

Gilbert dipped his head as Delphine started playing with his hat. Her attention didn't stay long with the grey fabric. She twisted her way around holding brown chubby arms in Anne's direction. The red haired girl stepped forward as Gilbert handed her over.

“I think Delphine is happy to see your feet back on solid ground,” remarked Sebastian. “Did you see us waving?”

Anne nodded while pulling faces at Delpine, “If I could, I would have swooped down and brought her with me.”

“And how was it up there?” asked Miss Stacy.

“Exhilarating.” Beamed Anne not taking her eyes off Delphine who now had a fistful of Anne's hair.

“Interesting.” Commented Marilla Cuthbert.

“No words.” Said Matthew with a small grin.

Everyone was looking at Anne as she described in vivid detail the hot air ballon. Winifred wanted to chance a look towards Gilbert but she couldn't look away. _Anne was was not beautiful in any strictly defined sense of the word she possessed a certain evasive charm and distinction of appearance_.* Winifred did not find her girlish looks a threat. No, she was well aware of her own beauty. Anne possessed another charm. She seemed to talk _in an atmosphere of things about to happen*_.

“You make me regret not taking a ride.” Winifred assumed the small woman wearing pants to be Gilbert's teacher. A woman in pants was not expected here. Yes, they must be more relaxed than she ever anticipated.

“Sorry, this is Miss. Stacy, our teacher. This is Mr. and Mrs Rose, and daughter Winifred.” Miss Stacy said hello to each of the new faces.

“How are you enjoying the fair?” asked Miss Stacy.

“I must admit it's my first time to a Country Fair, but Gilbert has been the perfect host.” Winifred's father replied above the coos of Delphine who was now reaching for Gilbert again.

“I'm very glad to hear this of my second ranked student.”

“I told your father Aunty Anne beat me in the mock exams.” Gilbert said as Anne handed Delphine to him. Delphine pulled Gilberts hat off and threw it to the ground. In an instant Anne picked it up and put the hat on Gilberts head, her attention never leaving Delphine.

“Will you be attending Queens to Anne?” asked Winifred who suddenly felt a wave of jealousy come over her.

“I'm confident she will, and get her licence in one year instead of the two.” Miss Stacy said with the pride of a teacher.

“My, you are ambitious! All the best to your plans.” The words came out in an unexpected icy tone. The natural rhythm between Gilbert and Anne annoyed her. “Does this pass the baby game happen often?” Delphine had reached for Anne again. She scooped up the baby up into her arms giving Winifred a small shrug. Delphine hadn't let go of Gilbert's finger tugging him closer to Anne.

“Ah, yes. It's one of Delphine's favourite games with these two. Back and fourth, back and fourth.”

Winifred smiled curtly at Sebastian feeling Anne's eyes boring intently at her while Gilbert stood there wiggling his still caught finger around making Delphine giggle. Suddenly Anne thrust Delphine back to Sebastian.

“Marilla, I should go find Diana. I'll see you all at the dance soon.” The small group said their goodbyes to Anne then she turned on her heels and left, Winifred keeping her eyes trained on Anne's figure as she moved through the crowds.

Sebastian farewelled everyone soon after, then the Cuthbert's went on their way too. Gilbert lead the Rose's back to the allotment set aside for the carriages.

“I'm guessing Anne spends some time with you and Sebastian,” asked Winifred's mother once they were all sitting in the carriage as Gilbert set the horses pace. Winifred knew the comment was not as innocent as it sounded.

“Yes, well – we live so close – and she was a big help with the Delphine.”

“Anne seems very good with children.” Winifred hoped her mother would keep going with the questions. She didn't trust her own voice after her curt reply earlier. Surly a few more queries would help reveal any hidden feelings that might linger beneath the surface.

“Anne was inservice before the Cuthbert's adopted her.” Gilbert nodded solemnly chancing a glance at Winifred who had turned away pretending to admire the landscape.

Winifred looked back at her mother and father, then turned her attention to the road. She didn't know how to reply. “Oh, I didn't realise Anne was an orphan. I did wonder why she called Miss. Cuthbert by her Christian name.”

“It's remarkable really, how much Anne has achieved. She hadn't been to school before the age of thirteen –.” Gilbert stopped mid sentence. He remembered Sebastians warning from before.

“She seems well liked and a very intelligent young woman. I can see why you must be very fond of her.”

After a beat of silence, Gilbert shook his head. “She's just a classmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> * taken from Anne of Avonlea, XXVII An Afternoon at the Stone House
> 
> Title is inspired by the lyrics below.  
> “My heart carries on, mmm  
> But my head knows better  
> Troubled by the way we came together”  
> Troubled By The Way We Came Together, Natalie Imbruglia


End file.
